1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to an improvement in the multiplex signal transmission device employing a multiplex communication system based on time-sharing.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Several circuits used in the conventional multiplex signal transmission device were composed of a variety of digital IC elements the treatment of which were limited to those versed in the field of the art. Therefore, any one who was not a specialist could hardly check and maintain the safety of the circuits. This has prevented the wide-spread use of the device in spite of increasing demands therefor. The rationalized wirings for an automobile or for the concentrated control board of a machine tool, for example, can be constituted with such circuits. In this case, however, the more elaborate is the control, the more necessary are the transmission lines for signals from various detectors, and the greater the number of transmission lines, the more numerous are the causes of faults.